


Healing Benefits

by 2kitsune



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm sorry if anything is innacurate I'm really new to the fandom, Inappropriate uses of thermal pools, Masturbation, Mentions of Link's past lovers, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: They had been travelling for hours through the oppressive heat, plastering link’s golden locks to his forehead and making his shirt stick to him in uncomfortable ways. Despite all of this, Link was more worried about Zelda; she had hurt her ankle in the middle of a fight, falling with a loud cry against the grass.They had long passed over the border between Hyrule field and into Ridgeland when Link remembered a small thermal pool he had visited here long ago that had healed a nasty wound in his leg after a fight. It was out of the way, but Zelda was his priority.Little did Link realize, a lot more than some simple healing benefits would happen in that pool tonight.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	Healing Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! I recently got into the whole Zelda universe recently with BOTW, and I just had to get this fic out because it kept bouncing around in my head. I'm sorry if anything is innacurate, I'm still new, and also if there are errors - I don't have a beta right now. 
> 
> If anyone is here from my other fic I'm updating right now and got a notification. I'm sorry, this isn't that fic, this is just something i've been writing on the side along with a multitude of others. that fic will be updated every second tuesday as usual. 
> 
> Also ! i'd like to think that even after Ganon's demise, there would still be general enemies still around and stuff - they just wouldn't be under Ganon's influence; so that is why they're in this fic.

They had been travelling for hours through the oppressive heat, plastering link’s golden locks to his forehead and making his shirt stick to him in uncomfortable ways. His skin was covered in a mixture of sweat and dirt, and despite the fact that they were travelling on horses all of Link’s joints somehow hurt. Worst of all his shoulder still dully ached from a fight earlier with a Bokoblin tribe, the small cuts and scrapes from a long journey stinging as sweat entered them; they had long stopped bleeding, having being injured a good few days before, yet still they felt as though they were brand new.

Despite all of this, Link was more worried about Princess Zeld- No, just Zelda, she had demanded he call her by her name as they became closer. She hadn’t really gotten hurt, with Link doing most of the fighting against ‘minor’ injuries as there was no point in Zelda using her powers against them. She had hurt her ankle in the middle of a fight, falling with a loud cry against the grass and alerting Link to her distress. He had been unable to do anything immediately, instead having to fight the remaining enemies before he could finally crouch on the grass beside her and do what he could.

Zelda’s ankle hadn’t appeared to be broken, only badly sprained. From the small medicine supply they had Link had used some salve and bandaged it, deciding to leave her shoe off, and helped Zelda onto her horse.

They had long passed over the border between Hyrule field and into Ridgeland when Link remembered a small thermal pool he had visited here long ago. He had stumbled upon it by chance after just a fight that had left his leg badly injured, wading into the water half delirious, and was surprised to find himself feeling immediately better; it was there where Link watched the injury on his thigh, a deep gash that was releasing an alarming amount of blood, healed before his eyes.

If there was any place that Zelda’s ankle would heal, and Link’s shoulder, it was there.

With the sun slowly beginning to sink in the west, Link tugged on his horse’s reins and altered his course. If Zelda noticed from her position to his flank, then she didn’t say anything. If Link remembered correctly they couldn’t be far, no more than an extra half hour, and Link seemed to remember a tree there that they could camp underneath before continuing on their journey.

As they began their trek up a small hill, one that Link seemed to vaguely remember and knew that the thermal must be around here somewhere, Zelda finally spoke up from behind him.

“Link?” she asked, voice soft and laced with exhaustion. “Where are we going? I thought we were to camp nearer Ridgeland tour?”

Link turns his saddle, just enough so that his hands can be seen, and offers her a small smile. With the sun setting in front of them, only broken by the occasional cloud, it shone directly on Zelda’s face and casted her in a golden glow, highlight the slope of her cheeks and the gentle pout of her lips.

“I know a place,” Link signs, “It’s close.”

Zelda had long ago learnt to trust him, but the way the corner of her lip pulls upwards tells enough. Still she nods, offering a small smile back, leaving Link free to turn back to the front and focus on trying to find this thermal he only half by remembers.

It’s lucky he was scouting the area so thoroughly, because when they reach the apex of the hill and begin to descend Link almost misses the glint of water to his right. The thermal was there. Down further is a path that splits from the main descending path, and so Link tugs the reins in that direction and digs his heels a little harder into his horses’ side.

The sound of water lapping against rocks reaches his ears before Link actually spots the thermal pool, but as soon as they round the corner he can’t help the warmth spread throughout his body. The thermal pool wasn’t much but with the evening sunset painting the surface a gentle orange and yellow, pink water lilies bobbing on the surface and the steam curling off of the surface to climb into the sky, even Link had to admit it was beautiful. Not to mention that where the thermal was placed it overlooked a small forest that clung to the base of the hills and mountains around them, giving the pair a wide view of the world around them from inside the thermal.

“This is what you wanted to show me?” Zelda speaks from beside him, “I have heard about these thermals, but I’ve never had the pleasure of being in one. Is it true what they say? That these thermal pools have healing powers?”

Link looks away from the thermal pool to Zelda instead, noting the excitement in her eyes and nods as he signs. “It’s true. Hold on, I’ll help you.”

He’s quick to dismount his horse, giving the stallion a gentle pat on the side before walking around and to Zelda’s side. Zelda had already let go of her reins in preparation and slid both legs to one side. They had done this plenty of times, despite Zelda’s initial hesitance to allow Link to help her but it had come in handy when she was hurt or so tired she couldn’t dismount herself, and so Link reaches out with his arms and gentle wraps one arm behind Zelda’s lower back and the other behind her knees. Because the stallion is so tall it’s a bit of a stretch, and Zelda has to push herself off and fall for a split second before Link’s arms catch her securely, but once again it seems like no time at all before Zelda is in his arms.

Despite travelling for three days straight, only managing brief washes in rivers the duo found here and there, Link was still in awe of how beautiful Zelda had become. In the years that had passed Link had always suppressed these thoughts, the threat of Ganon being far more pressing, but now with Ganon defeated and peace being resorted to Hyrule; Link was effectively free to act upon his feelings. If only he were brave enough, a laughable thought really considering everything he had done, but Zelda had always seemed to far out of his reach, so many miles out of his league, and so even now Link struggled in silence.

“Link?”

Zelda’s soft voice cuts through his musing. Link snaps out of it and realizes that he had just been standing there, staring. A flush rushes to his cheeks and Link ducks his head, hoping that Zelda didn’t see as he walked her over to the lone tree and gently places her underneath it.

“Sorry,” he signed, “I was lost in thought. I’ll unpack everything and then help you into the spring, alright?”

Was there a flush on Zelda’s cheeks too as she nods in agreement? Link wasn’t sure. Either way he didn’t give any second thought to it, quickly returning to the horses to begin pulling their belongings down and setting everything up. The tent was easy enough, Link had assembled it enough times to do it by himself, and soon enough Zelda’s tent was resting to the left of the tree with Zelda’s bedding and bags instead, protected from the elements under its wide boughs. Everything else went underneath a small lean too, including Link’s baggage and his bedroll; it never seemed appropriate to share a tent with Zelda and he liked the stars well enough, so Link instead slept under the stars.

With a few stones and some wood that Link finds nearby, a campfire is up and ready by the time the sun was in the middle of the sky to the west; still casting a orange glow throughout the world; the last step is the horses who, after grazing nearby, Link ties to the tree Zelda is sitting under.

He had been so busy with getting the camp up, Link hadn’t thought about the implications of getting Zelda into the thermal pools. It’s not until he was crouched beside her that it crosses his mind, but Link shakes it away. It’s not appropriate to think of Zelda as such, not when she was hurt and needing a bath.

“Ready?” Link signs.

“Yes,” Zelda says back, yet she makes no move. Meeting Link’s gaze, she gives him a half exasperated half embarrassed look and adds, “You’re going to have to help with my clothing. You understand this, yes?”

Of course, Link knew this, he was just trying his hardest not to think about it. “I do.” Link signs.

Zelda looks away from him to the thermal pool, scanning the surrounding area before she seems to come up with some kind of conclusion. “First, my shoes,” She says and looks back at him, “Then could you help me to the rock over there? It will be easier if I am sitting on something.”

Link nods, trying his best just to focus on the task ahead. He reaches for Zelda’s one shoe she was wearing and deftly unties the laces, working with ease. With how long her shoes are it’s a little difficult, Link has to undo all the laces and pull them apart so that the shoe is loose before he can pull it off of her, but once he has it Link carefully places the shoe to the side. Just from a passing look Link can tell Zelda’s ankle is swollen compared to the other, the usual delicate line of her ankle bone now puffy and most likely swollen black-and-blue under the bandages.

Wordlessly Zelda reaches out her arms, bringing her knees to her chest so that Link can lift her. Link refuses to think about how close she’s pressed to him as he carries Zelda over to the rock he had mentioned, a hip height boulder right beside the thermal pools that Link had failed to notice before. Once he’s set her down Link realizes how much easier this would be, thank Hylia one of them was thinking straight right now.

The strap in which Zelda’s Sheika slate was attached too was next, which didn’t seem like a big deal until Link had to lean in to undo the clasp at the side. With Link this close, his line of sight was level with where Zelda’s collarbones would be if she were shirtless. Zelda seems unfazed when Link pulls back after only a moment of fumbling to get the clasp undone, missing the pink in the arches of her cheeks as he turns to put the belt down beside the rock, using that to collect himself for a second.

It was hard to tell, but the blue chest part of Zelda’s shirt came apart from the white blouse underneath, whereas the bottom blue part was a part of the white blouse, meaning that she wouldn’t be able to see his expressions from behind her. Zelda makes no move to stop him as he pads around to behind the rock, but she does start a little when he brushes her ponytail aside. It’s not often that Zelda tied her hair up, but the more they were on the road the more common it was becoming, which was dangerous, because Link was finding himself following the delicate line of her neck more often than not.

The blue chest part was done up by three buttons at the top, carefully sewed so that it was hidden. Link deftly undoes each button, wanting to get this over sooner than later. Once the buttons were undone Zelda takes charge, pulling her arms out of the cloth and pulling it over her head, sweeping her hair up in the process and exposing her hairline before it turns into the slope of her neck. Link looks away until he hears the rustling of cloth, looking back to see Zelda folding the shirt on her lap before placing it on the ground beside her belt.

This was the part that Link was nervous about. As he reaches forwards again its like the world slows around him, and Link tunnel-visions on the delicate white buttons that hold Zelda’s blouse in place. Technically she could do this part herself, but still Zelda made no comment on that fact as Link’s fingers find the first of the six buttons. He’s deft in his actions, but it’s not until the very last button that Link realizes what was about to happen.

For a second, a split second, Link leans forward, eager to see, before he catches himself. No, he couldn’t perv on Zelda like that, she trusted him to simply help with undressing and nothing more.

It was as though Zelda read his mind, because as soon as the last button is undone she crosses her arms over her chest and turns to speak over her shoulder. She doesn’t meet his eyes, though, instead looking off across the cliff and for the first time the blush on her cheeks is apparent enough that Link isn’t unsure whether she is or isn’t blushing.

“Close your eyes.”

Link does as he’s asked, turning his head away for good measure. It doesn’t make a difference though, because Link can still hear the rustle of cloth as Zelda pulls the blouse over her head, can still imagine how inch by inch her pale skin would be exposed, leading up, up, _up_ until –

Zelda clears her throat, her hesitant apparent when Link hears her first fold the blouse before saying, “We have a problem.”

Link can’t reply, he’s behind her and his hands are over his eyes. Zelda, seeming to realize this, sighs and adds, “You can open your eyes.”

The world around him is a little fuzzy as Link lowers his hands, opening his eyes at the same time. He gets the briefest glance of exposed shoulders, white straps marring the soft slope, before Link pointedly looks away from her.

“Problem?” he signs before reaching up to tug at his ear.

Zelda sighs again, “I cannot go in in my trousers,” she says. “Yet, I am unable to stand to get them off.”

Oh, _oh_. Heat climbs up Link’s neck, collecting on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He was going to have to help Zelda out of her trousers, meaning he would have to go and help hold her up while Zelda was half naked. Hylia, this whole situation was going to be the death of him, all his years of hard work claiming his title ruined by one half naked encounter.

Still, he has to help her. “I will help you.” He signs, not getting a moment to collect himself because he can still feel Zelda’s gaze on him. He marches himself to the front of the rock and keeps his gaze above her neck. It doesn’t help, though, because part of Link knows what kind of view he’d get if he looked down even a centimeter.

Zelda reaches her arms out to him and Link manages a quick breath before stepping forward, moving quickly so that Zelda wouldn’t be able to tell how much this was paining him. He wraps his forearms under her armpits, hands gripping on her lower back, ignoring the feeling of lace underneath his fingers. Of course, she would have lace on her undergarments, she was a princess, but the thought still sends a thrill through him blood rushing south – no, no, Link wouldn’t let _that_ happen right now.

Thankfully, Zelda seems to be in a hurry too. She reaches down and quickly undoes the ties at the front of her trousers, popping open the buttons. Link can feel it when she pushes her hands into the sides of her trousers, forcing them off of her hips, followed by the rustle of her trousers falling down her legs in one go. Thinking it was over Link begins to retreat, still doing his best to not look down any further.

“Wait,” Zelda says. Link is close enough that he can see the embarrassment in her eyes, the tinge of red on her cheeks. “I cannot get both of my legs out. I still need your help.”

 _Hylia,_ this was going to be the death of him.

Unable to use his hands, Link nods instead, working through a solution in his head. Finally, he decides and moves to sit her back down on the rock, Zelda going on with it easily, and quickly removes his hands from her body.

Now, for the worst part.

Zelda refuses to look at him, arms crossed over her chest to hide her chest even though Link most definitely isn’t looking, no matter how much he wanted too. Slowly he crouches, closing his eyes as he goes only to open them to the sight of her trousers pooled around her ankles. In complete silence he places her feet on his knees, ignoring how in his peripheral he can see all the way up to Zelda’s thighs.

Cursing silently, Link feels warmth begin to grow in his groin, matching the heat already present on his cheeks, ears and his neck. He can’t help it, Zelda is just sitting there half naked and he’s knelt before her, helping her out of her trousers like it was no big deal. Link works faster now, hoping that his blue tunic covers his crotch enough that Zelda can’t see the beginnings of an erection in his tight tan trousers, methodically pulling the trousers over her good foot and then her bad – being a little more careful with the second.

Link stands as soon as the task is done, standing in a way he hopes the growing bulge in his trousers isn’t apparent.

“Finished,” he signs, noticing far too late that he was staring at her collarbones and quickly looks up. Was that amusement flitting through her gaze? Link couldn’t tell, because it’s quickly replaced by careful nonchalance, only ruined by the color in her cheeks. “I’ll leave you to your bath.”

Zelda looks at him, then the thermal pool, then back again. “How do you expect me to get there?” she asks, her tone a little too high and it’s a little too late when Link realizes where this has to go. “You must carry me, Link.” Even Zelda doesn’t look particularly comfortable with this, her cheeks bright red like the fancy red drapes in Hyrule castle.

It has to happen, Link knows this, but there’s also another question on his mind, one that makes his cock twitch in his pants; Hylia, there was no way he was getting any sleep tonight.

“What about your underclothes?”

Link didn’t know it was possible that Zelda could turn any redder, yet she did. When she spoke again it was in a tight, clipped, tone, one that it’s obvious she’s being careful not to let any emotion out that would give her away.

“I’ll wear them in the pool,” Zelda says, “Perhaps clean them a little. It’s none of your concern.”

Conversation over, Link duly noted. Still, the thought of Zelda in the hot thermals in just her underwear was enough to keep his erection growing in his trousers. He’s not aching yet, but Link doesn’t think it would take that long.

Zelda says silent as Link steps forwards, raising her knees and reaching one arm out to stretch across the back of Link’s neck. Despite having already done this plenty of times today, it’s definitely a completely different experience to do it when Zelda is half clothed. It takes all of his willpower not to look down where he knows her breasts are, instead keeping them straight ahead as he picks her up; but he miscalculates a little. Zelda looses her balance on the rock a little as Link’s about to pick her up, causing Link to take another step forwards and in the process of Link wrapping his arms around Zelda to stop her from falling and Zelda clinging onto Link to regain her balance, accidentally slides his crotch against her outer thigh.

Zelda freezes, going completely still. However, Link refuses to talk about it, in fact he refuses to even give Zelda a chance to start a conversation about it. He’s throbbing now just from the friction of accidentally rubbing against Zelda, probably already leaking pre against his own under clothes, but Link dutifully ignores it and keeps his gaze straight ahead as he turns and walks towards the water. As they entered the water Link hears Zelda open her mouth to say something and quickens his pace, in which whatever she was going to say turns into a small shriek of,

“Link!”

He pauses, clenching his jaw for a second before looking down at her and oh, like this the curve of her breast is just in his peripheral but he can’t look away again so suddenly without it being suspicious. Instead he arches his eyebrow, pretending like nothing was wrong, and waits for Zelda to explain why she had yelled.

“Your clothes,” Zelda is breathing heavily, making her chest hard to ignore. “They will get wet!”

With no way to use his hands, Link just nods a ‘ _I know’_ and hopes that Zelda understands, or that it at least translates to a ‘ _It’s OK.’_

Zelda observes her for a second before finally sighing a, “Fine.”

Taking that as a sign that the conversation was over, Link grits his teeth and moves forwards. He’s up to his knees know but Zelda is beginning to slip a little, her side sliding further down his abdomen, and just the closeness of her body to his cock, the way she was pressed up against his torso, the way her breasts were _still_ in his peripheral was not helping anything. He hurries a little, not wanting to have another accident, wading in till he’s up to his waist before slowly lowering her into the water.

“Ahhhh,” Zelda moans, “Lovely. This feels wonderful.”

Link ignores how her moan makes his spine tingle, warmth growing throughout his body. With his arms free he waves to get her attention, “I will leave you to relax,” he signs, “Yell when you want to get out.” Before Zelda can say anything more Link turns and quickly exits, wincing at the pain of having to do so with an erection, and he doesn’t know if it’s his imagination or if it happened when Zelda’s gaze dips to his lower half before Link turned and walked away; too late for him to turn back and make sure.

-

Link gets a half hour to desperately will his erection away before Zelda calls him back. He had thrown himself into making dinner, wanting to distract himself from the ever growing urge to touch himself. It would have been easy, he had ended up wandering a little bit away into the quiet forest below to catch some meat, all Link would have to do was hide behind a tree and do it quick and dirty. Yet, he was worried about doing it out here in the wild so far from the fire, and worried about somehow being caught.

It wasn’t until dinner was ready and his cock was tucked into the waistband of his trousers, simply because he was far too aware of the fact that Zelda was mere meters away in just her underclothes, and the fact that he still had to get her out of the pools, that Zelda finally called out to him.

Grabbing a towel from nearby, Link hurried over to the pool. For a second he’s unable to see her, the pool was set a little deeper into the earth than the rest of the terrain meaning there was a blind spot, but then as he gets closer he sees Zelda floating there in the chest height water, her arms crossed over her breasts; In the evening light she looks like a goddess, her body pale and her golden hair wet around her face. For Link that was fine, if she was covering herself then maybe Link wouldn’t accidentally see anything to make things worse, but then he caught the barest glimpse of white and realized the catastrophic mistake they had both just made.

Zelda waits silently as Link places the towel on the rock and wades into the water, only moving once he was close enough to pick her up; one arm reaching out to stretch across his shoulders, and the other moving to now cover both breasts. By accident though Zelda’s not quick enough, and Link gets the barest glimpse of the swell of her breast through now see-through underclothes before Zelda covered herself.

Hylia, he’s instantly hard again, aching in his pants and cursing himself for not taking care of it earlier when he had a chance. Dutifully he ignored it as he reaches out and picks Zelda up, and her wet body instantly plasters itself to the front of his tunic, heat seeping through and oh, she smells so good, like the water lilies.

“My tent, please,” Zelda says as Link grabs the towel as he passes it, heading towards their camp for the night. “I wish to get changed. Is my bag in there?”

Link nods, keeping his gaze forwards. He can feel every throb of his cock, and the feeling of Zelda pressed against his chest is sending desire throughout his whole body. He’s never wanted someone so bad before.

Zelda doesn’t say anything as Link carries her to the entrance of her tent, the silent warrior glad that he had had the foresight to undo the tent clasps first, and crouches down fully. The positioning is awkward, and Link tries to be careful, but he more or less drops her in the doorway of her tent, glad that he at least dropped her on the bedroll.

“I’ll redress your ankle once you’re dressed,” Link signs and then adds, with an odd sense of normalcy, “Dinner is ready, so hurry before it gets cold.”

“I’ll try as best as I can with my ankle,” Link tells him, “Thank you.” She keeps his gaze for a second too long, something flitting through her eyes that Link can’t quite understand, before she turns away and moves onto his hands and knees.

Link gets a full view of her backside, basically exposed because of her now see-through underwear. If Zelda knew she didn’t say anything, didn’t turn and yell at him, but Link doesn’t stick around long to find out. He quickly stands, goes to sign only to remember that she can’t see him anyway, and yanks the doors of her tent closed. He stands there, facing away from the tent, adrenaline and pure lust running through his veins, before padding over to his bedding beside the fireplace.

Link sits, blinking at nothing as he stares into space. Suddenly, with almost no warning, Link throws himself back on his bed and claps his hands over his face, silently yelling into his palms. Zelda was going to be the end of him, not even Ganon just the princess in her damn underclothes was going to kill him. It was almost impossible to resist the urge to reach down and touch himself, it had been so long and he was aching so much that it was painful, but Zelda was in her tent mere feet away about to re-appear fully dressed and Link was better then that.

He’s got to snap out of it. Maybe once they were back at the castle where their rooms were far apart he could indulge, but right now there was a way too much of a risk and Link hated himself for sinking this low over the princess when he was supposed to be her knight, her protector. With that thought he sits up and throws himself into the finishing prep for dinner, wanting to distract himself enough that maybe he could just get through dinner with Zelda.

-

Dinner goes fine. Link’s no longer achingly hard, but he’s at least half chubbed the whole time. Dressing Zelda’s ankle again was much easier when she was fully dressed, but Link can’t help but getting flash backs as to what she looked like in her underclothes as he kneels before her. He plates up her meal for her, hands her a spoon, and heads to his own side of the campfire with his own meal.

Conversation goes slow, it’s hard to eat and sign in the first place and so Link lets Zelda do most of the talking. She talks about everything she had seen today, an interesting new flower dotted here and there in a field they had stopped in for lunch, one that she had picked so that she could examine it back at the castle. Link signs about a new shrine that had popped up in the Zora kingdom that Prince Sidon had told him about, one that at the time Link had had no time to explore but next time he was excited to explore. Zelda gives him a small smirk as Link talks about Prince Sidon, one that makes him flush a little, but Link ignores it in favor for shoving some more food in his mouth.

Soon, the moon was settled high in the sky. Around them Link could hear owls hooting in the forest below, and too far away to be worried about a lone wolf howled. The air around them was warm, warm enough he could sleep in minimal clothing if he so wished and smelt faintly of the flowers from the thermal pool and unseen flowers from the forest below them, as well as the lingering scent of their food. Link loved to sit sometimes and listen to the sounds of the night around him; they had always fascinated him more than the day. In a lull of conversation Zelda yawns, stretching upwards with one arm pointed towards the sky and the other hand covering her mouth.

“I think it’s time I retire,” Zelda says once she’s stopped yawning. Link moves to get up, only for Zelda to wave her hand at him to stop. “I can manage, my ankle is feeling much better after the thermal pool. You must try it before you sleep.”

Link hadn’t thought about using it, planning to wait till Zelda fell asleep and then relieve himself, but his shoulder was still hurting and some of his scrapes did still sting. It sounded like a good idea.

“I will,” he signs, “Get some sleep, we have a long day of travelling tomorrow.”

Zelda smiles at him and says, “Goodnight.” Before pushing up off of the small rock Link had found for her to sit on. He watches her closely, ready to spring to action in case she falls, but to Link’s amazement she manages to stand and walk to her tent with only a slight limp. The thermal pool must have stronger healing properties then Link remembered, as the only reference he had previously was the gash in his leg being healed.

Once Zelda disappeared into her tent, Link does his best to keep his gaze away from her silhouette. He was guilty of watching a couple of times, on the summer nights she sometimes stripped down into a nightgown Link knew she had bought. Tonight, was also one of those nights. When Zelda had appeared later she wasn’t wearing her daily travelling clothes, just a pair of tan trousers that were like Link’s and a loose white shirt that laced up in the front, foregoing a coat because of how warm it was. Link was more than aware of how creepy this was, but he had gone from half chubbed to achingly hard back to half chubbed since he had helped Zelda undress.

Zelda’s silhouette pulls off her shirt, leaving a more pronounced shape of her shoulder the curve of her breasts. The tent was tall enough that Zelda could stand and still have room, and Link’s mouth goes dry as he watches her stand and slowly shimmy her pants off of her curvaceous hips. Just the fact that she was, once again, in just her underwear mere meters away from him made his cock twitch in interest. Next Zelda’s silhouette bent downwards to pick up her nightwear, giving Link a sideview of her body, before standing to pull it over her body. It feels wrong, so wrong, to reach down and press a palm against his cock, just to stop himself from doing anything else, Link tells himself.

Done with her nighttime routine, the light in Zelda’s tent soon turns off as she climbs into bed and settles for the night. It’s then when what Link was doing set in and he stops, stilling his hand on his crotch but not moving away completely. Zelda was too close right now, but if he did it in the thermal pool he could be quiet enough – it’s not like he ever made much noise anyways.

Link’s already decided before he even finishes the thought. He’s quick to stand and begin moving, not bothering to grab a torch or anything as the bright moonlight would suffice, his bare feet making no sound on the long grass. As he walks Link strips, deft fingers undoing the ties at the neckline of his white cotton shirt before pulling it off over his head. Links’ trousers are next, fingers slower, teasing in the way they brush against his lower abdomen before dipping to the ties there, pausing at the waters edge to push the tan material off of his hips, letting them pool down to his ankles where Link then steps out of them.

Naked, Link steps into the water. The hot water rushes to great him, not too hot to burn but enough that his skin starts turning a lovely dusty shade of pink. As Link wades through the water he reaches down and idly grips himself, feeling his hot flesh against his fingers, enjoying the heaviness of his chub against his palm. His other hand snakes upwards, brushing over a quickly pebbling nipple, pinching lightly to enjoy the thrill that goes through his body. It had been a while since he had been able to enjoy this, and with this thermal pool here Link was going to enjoy this to its fullest.

There’s a little ledge that Link didn’t notice before when he was trying his hardest not to perv on Zelda, tucked between the water lilies and facing outwards to the wild. It’s the perfect height, Link notes, as he sits, the ledge deep enough that there was room for Link’s legs if he so wished, the water coming up to lap at the space between his pectorals and his collarbones. It’s serene, with the light of the moon dancing across the waters surface and the gentle scent of the water lilies wafting through the air, the sounds of the night echoing around him.

Link spreads his legs on the ledge, letting them hang into the deep water, and reclines against the bench so that the water lapped against his collarbones. It felt heavenly in here, like Link was floating, wrapped in the kind of warmth and comfort one would expect from their own bed at home. Slowly, like an afterthought, the pain in his shoulder was starting to reside, the cuts on his body no longer stinging. Yet, that wasn’t the only reason why he was in here.

Slowly, relishing in the feeling, Link slowly trails his hand downwards, skirting his fingertips along his abdomen and lower, fingers bumping against his prominent hip bones and V line. The first touch of his fingers against his cock has Link releasing a long breath, one that turns into a gentle sigh as he wraps those same fingers around himself. Catching on, his cock twitches and begins filling as Link strokes himself, growing heavy and hard on his palm. Link would never admit it but he’s proud of his size, knowing he was slightly above average length and girth for a Hylian, the skin the same bronze as the rest of his body before ending in a dusty pink color – the same color as his lips.

Slowly, Link starts stroking himself, thoughts turning to Zelda as he leans his head back against the rock behind him. He thinks about the barest slips of skin he had accidentally seen, the curve of her shoulders marred by a white strap, the hint of her breasts, and the wetness of her underclothes when she had finished her bath- baring everything and yet nothing to him. Link thinks of her shadow through the tent, the nakedness of her silhouette, the curves of her body that she didn’t feel the need to cover, thinking that Link couldn’t see her.

As he strokes a little faster, Link thinks about Zelda coming to him naked, her body on display. That earns him a hitch in his breath, the barest thrust of his hips into his fist, the slightest tightening of his grip on his now aching cock. Link opens his mouth to breath, tongue flicking out to lick across his lips, the barest hint of a groan on his tongue.

She would be so beautiful. Zelda was already beautiful with all her clothing on, all pale skin and golden locks, a body now matured into womanly curves and gentle slopes. Link could spend a whole day tracing her lines with his fingers, using just the barest of touches over her most sensitive parts as she begs for more and the firmest of touches when she begs him to slow down. Would she be as warm and wet as he imagined when he finally sinks his cock inside of her, body responsive to the sensation as her noises escaped her lips. Link had heard her at night, once, but it had stuck with him ever since – the barest of sighs, the breathiest moans and the quietest whine when she had finally reached completion; she hadn’t been able to look Link in the eye the next morning, yet if it was from embarrassment or something else that Link had not figured out yet.

Pre-cum beads the tip of his cock, quickly washing away in the water yet there still. Link hurries the movement of his hand to a pace he knows, a pace he enjoys, and the twist he gives of his wrist on the upstroke draws a quiet groan from his lips. Idly his other hand dips lower, brushing over his balls and making his body twitch, to sink down to his hole. He had been with many, men and woman, Link now knew since his memories had been restored, and Link remembered how much he liked being filled up.

Does Zelda like being filled to the brim too? Would she be as responsive on her back as she would on top of link, his mouth on one of her nipples; or, lent back with one of her hands on his knees, her other hand furiously stroking her clit to bring her to completion? Does she like it a soft and slow, the barest press of his hips against her inner thighs as he pushes inside her heat; or, did she like it faster, the brutal slap of skin against skin, the hint of his fingers on her neck?

‘ _Hylia’_ Link thinks as he speeds up, warmth spreading throughout his body to mix with the heat already present from the hot water around him, the barest hint of tightness in his lower abdomen. Zelda was going to be the death of him, it was a wonder Link ever managed to keep his hand off of himself with her around. He passes his palm over the head of his dick, cupping and pressing to add pressure, and his hips buck off of the shelf. The hand that was tracing around his hole gives up its conquest, now sliding up his thighs, making them twitch, up his abdomen, making it jump, to his pectorals where it returns to his nipples; once there Link flicks his thumb over his nipple, pinching lightly at the now pebbled skin, and it earns him another sigh.

Maybe Zelda would even take him into her mouth. He wasn’t sure about her experience, but Link doesn’t think he would mind if she was willing. The thought of Zelda on her knees before him, her lips pink and her cheeks matching, spit slicking her lips and – if she was particularly sloppy – around her mouth a little; the touch of her tongue, drawing him in, wrapping around his aching skin, encouraging him to spill his seed there or even better, down her throat.

The breeze picks up, filling his head with the scent of lilies. Zelda had smelt of lilies as Link had cradled her in his arms after the bath, and there was something about the scent that drew him in, left him intoxicated. Would her scent permeate him the same as the fell into her bed, filling his every senses as she wrapped around him. Would it linger on his skin days afterwards, a reminder of what they had done?

Link’s thumb finds that spot under the head of his cock and his body jolts, forcing a low hum out of him and an accompanying flick of his hips. The pressure in his lower stomach was getting stronger, warning Link that if he didn’t let up a little this was going to be over far sooner than he wanted – but he couldn’t stop, thoughts of Zelda swarming his head and mixing with everything else there, making his body tingle and his mind spin. He’s so lost in his own touch, so lost in the thought of Zelda’s heat, Zelda’s touch, Zelda’s tongue, Zelda’s scent, that he misses the sound of slightly lilting footsteps coming towards him, quiet against the grass but not silent.

It’s too late. Link hears a gasp and, despite the heat of the thermal pool, goes ice cold. He yanks his hands away from himself as he opens his eyes, gaze falling on the shape of Zelda standing at the very edge of the water in only her nightgown. Her cheeks are bright red, as Link feels as though his are, and her hands are up against her eyes, forcing her not to look. If this was any other situation where he hadn’t just been caught masturbating Link would laugh at the childish action, like how children hid their eyes when they were shocked.

“Princ-“ Link begins quickly signing when Zelda cracks open her fingertips, bringing his knees up to his chest just in case she can still see anything, “-Zelda, I wasn’t – this isn’t what it looks like.” In his chest his heart was hammering away at a mile a minute, embarrassment flooding his body at being caught. How had he let this happen? Zelda was never supposed to see him like this, and Link was never supposed to have sunk so low as to be caught doing something like this.

That causes her to frown, which looked odd in the contrast to her red cheeks. “I think it was perfectly obvious what you were doing,” Zelda says in that haughty tone she puts on when someone tells her she’s wrong, “However I- I was not prepared to catch you doing that – as such.”

‘ _Catch me_ -‘ there was something more there, but Link couldn’t think past the pounding of his heart. Most embarrassingly of all he was still hard, a reminder that he had used to enjoy doing things like this publicly sometimes – the threat of getting caught turning him on even further.

“I’m sorry,” Link signs for lack of something better to say. “I didn’t mean for you to see me. Did you want something?”

Zelda turns redder still, clutching at the skirt of her nightgown. Out here with barest hint of a chill in sweet summer air, her nipples were pebbling against the almost see through white cotton.

“I did not,” Zelda says, “I just couldn’t sleep and then I – heard you,” she waves her hand in her direction, ducking her head, “I’m sorry, I should not have pried.” When she looks up again however, keeping her gaze above the water and on his head, there was something in her eyes; the very same look Link had been unable to solve earlier today, but now it hit him like a brick.

Zelda was turned on. As Link watches she presses her thighs together, hands still clasped into her nightgown, but now Link doesn’t miss the way her tongue flicks across her bottom lip, the way her legs tremble. The question was, were either of them going to be brave enough to make a move.

No, he couldn’t, not tonight and not like this. He had to approach this far more carefully, especially as her appointed knight.

“It’s OK.” Link signs maybe a moment too late before pausing, unsure of how to go from here. There was no polite way to ask her to go back to her tent so he could get out, and even then she might assume he was planning on continuing to jerk off, but there was also no way Link could get out of the thermal pool to accompany her back to her tent without showing himself off; something he didn’t particularly want to do.

Zelda speaks up for him, “I should – I should retire back to my tent,” She says, but her tone was unsure, her eyes flitting from him to the water’s surface – was she trying to sneak a peek? Link couldn’t tell. “I am sorry for disturbing you.” Despite her word Zelda doesn’t move, she continues to stand there on the waters edge watching him, continuously pressing her thighs together.

A thought comes to his head, but his hands still, unsure. Could he put that thought into motion? Would Zelda respond to his suggestion? It was a split decision, a falter where he already begins moving his hands before he can stop himself, a movement Zelda latches on to. Well, there was no going back now.

“Is your ankle feeling better?” he asks, signing slowly, giving Zelda the chance to back away.

Zelda pauses and Link thinks for a second he’s being to subtle but no, Zelda is smart, too smart for her own good, and Link can see her brain working as she figures out the meaning behind his signs.

“It is still a little sore, actually,” Zelda says. With them on the same page, or what Link assumes is the same page, the look in her eyes is brighter; it’s mischievous, playful, but lustful, and when she flicks her tongue out to lick across her lip her teeth follow a second later, nibbling at the plump flesh. “Perhaps I should join you for a while. I do not wish to travel with a sore ankle tomorrow.”

“Yes,” Link signs, unable to come up with anything more eloquent. “I think you should too, just in case.”

Zelda maintains eye contact as she nods, stepping forwards until the hot water laps at her toes. Link half expects her to step in in her nightdress, perhaps she didn’t want him to see her completely naked, but Link is proven wrong when Zelda tilts the corner of her mouth up at him and grips at her nightdress a little tighter before beginning to pull it upwards.

‘Oh,’ Link things, swallowing heavily as slowly her knees are exposed, then her supple thighs that Link has only thought of a wrapping around his thousands of times before. However, he’s not prepared at all when the dress rises up, up, _up_ those pretty thighs and her sex is exposed.

Link’s cock throbs at the sight. Zelda’s as pale down there as the rest of her body, kept neat and petite. Link’s never been so turned on in his life, absently returning his hand to his cock underneath the water to grip at his member, not quite stroking but enough to make him throb harder.

Slowly, Zelda’s hips are exposed, hips that are meant for hands to be wrapped around, followed by her perfect soft looking abdomen and finally, as her nightgown has almost finished its ascent, Zelda’s perfectly supple breasts are exposed. Link can’t look away, admiring the pretty pink of her nipples and how he could easily hold one each in his palms; he wonders if she’s just as sensitive there as he is, if she’ll arch against him and moan prettily if Link played with them.

The nightgown is dropped on the ground beside Zelda and she stands there, completely bare and all for him. Link’s gaze slides upwards till he meets hers, not hesitating to give her a small nod.

“Beautiful,” he signs, “You’re breathtaking,” he pauses, unsure of how far to go, and so, throwing caution to the wind, he signs “Come here.”

Zelda blushes but she does as he says, stepping into the warm water. “You could be more hospitable,” she says as she wades in, and it’s no trick of the light when her eyes dip below the water. “I bared myself to you, now I want to see you too,” she pauses midway in the water, just enough for the water to touch her hips, “Come here.” There’s a confidence in her gaze, as though she knows just what she’s putting Link through.

Link is quick to comply, wanting to get closer to her sooner than later anyway. There’s a slight moment of hesitance from him as he pushes off of the ledge, unsure if she would even like his body as much as she liked his, but it’s quickly replaced by his desire; she had stuck around so far and had been sneaking gazes underwater every chance she got, plus she had said she wanted to see him, so obviously his body was just as desirable to her as hers was to him.

He meets her halfway, over aware of how the water is lower on him then her due to his height. Instead of his hips it meets his skin on the lowest point of his adonis belt, meaning his hard cock peeks upwards just under the surface of the water, in full view under the moonlight. Zelda at least gives him a second, meeting his gaze, before her gaze slowly slides downwards and Link knows when she sees him because a soft gasp escapes her lips.

“Oh,” she says, “Link, I-“

He tenses, immediately going to the worst case scenario,

“You’re beautiful too. I will admit I’ve only ever seen the male anatomy from science books, but you’re – you’re perfect.”

Link’s cock gives a little twitch and he almost dies of embarrassment, now was not the time for his weird liking of praise to rear its head.

“May I touch you?” Zelda asks next, cutting over Link’s thank you, looking back up to meet Link’s gaze. It’s so forward that it shocks Link a little but soon he remembers that’s exactly what Zelda is like naturally, forward and determined to try everything she can, apparently that translates to sex as much as it did her studies.

“Yes.” He signs, “May I touch you too?”

Zelda steps in closer, close enough that Link can see how wide her pupils are. “Yes,” she breathes, her pink lips parted, “Please.”

Struck with the sudden urge to kiss her, Link does so. When their lips meet Zelda lets out this shaky little breath, before Link presses harder and it turns into a quiet moan. He’s not sure of how fast she wants to take this, so he goes slow, melding their lips together. Zelda seems receptive, stepping closer to him so that their bodies press together, and Link lets a moment of weakness snake his hands across her hips, sensitive ears picking up the little gasp she makes as his fingertips slide across her soft skin.

“Link.” she sighs against his lips. He had thought they were standing close enough before, but there’s still space to give and he uses his leverage on her hips to pull Zelda flash against him. It’s obvious when she feels his cock press against her skin, trapped between them, because she lets out the same little gasp that’s quickly becoming music to his ears.

Her hands had so far been hovering in the water, just below the surface. As he traces her bottom lip with his tongue, nipping lightly just to see how far he could take this, Zelda finally slides her hands up onto his pectorals. It sends a thrill through him as her fingertips find all his little scars, the slight divot in his skin nearer his collarbone where he had once been struck by a stray arrow; he used to be self-conscious about them when messing around with people, but the ones that were quick flings were more interested in getting to the good parts, and the ones that Link had stuck around with in the years between waking up and defeating Ganon had done nothing but praise and worship his body regardless of scars.

When her thumb finds a nipple, stroking against the perking up bud, Link moans into her mouth. He realizes his mistake when he feels Zelda smirk against his lips and she does it again, making his body jolt against hers.

“Sensitive?” She murmurs, “Or do you just enjoy that?” he should know by now not to ever underestimate Zelda and her capacity to observe and learn before using it in motion, as well as the way she seems to enjoy teasing. He pulls away from the kiss to watch the mirth dance in her eyes, watch her as she does it again just to see his reaction. The press of her thumb against his nipples makes his cock twitch between them. without the water the pre-cum leaking from the tip re-appears in abundance, shining around the head.

Zelda arches away from him just enough so that she can peer between them and Link can tell when she takes sight of his cock, her eyes widening once again. Link pushes out his chest, preening a little at her obvious interest.

“Interesting,” Zelda reaches downwards before Link can stop her, wrapping her fingers daintily around his cock. He’s still sensitive, far too sensitive, from jerking off mere moments ago, and so her touch makes him arch into her touch.

He pulls his hands from her hips to very shakily sign, “Sensitive. Careful, I’ll c-cum.” He falters on the sign, not sure if Zelda would understand, but she just nods. When she catches his surprised gaze Zelda shrugs, looking smug, and relents from touching him, pulling her hands back and sliding it over his own narrow hips.

“The Hylian sign book had more information than you’d think,” she tells him, “there were some rather inappropriate ones in there, although I’m sure you already know that.”

She’s right, he scoured that book when he had first become selectively mute, wanting a way to be able to converse with others and have texts available so others – who didn’t already know Hylian sign language – could use; still, it was oddly embarrassing to admit and have shown that not only had he learnt them he used them enough to remember them.

“Come here.” Link ends up signing, grabbing at her hips to pull her to the edge of the pool and onto the rock, high enough that her body is out of the water, but her legs are in. He worries about her getting too cold, but the air had proven to be warm tonight, and Zelda seemed to not be shivering from the cold, but excitement.

“Link, what are you doing?” she asks as he comes to stand between her legs, pressing himself against her as best as he can. “I don’t underst- oh!” Link shuts her up with his mouth against hers, less gentle as he bites at her bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue. Zelda arches her body into him, responding as best as she can and opening her mouth willingly to her, allowing Link to push his tongue bast the seam of her lips and tangle their tongues together.

It’s not what Link had been going for, however. He breaks away to kiss her chin, enjoying how she presses into him, and down her neck. He knows better to mar her perfect skin, and there’ll be hell to pay if any of Zelda’s officiaries see, but he knows the neckline of her shirt allows for some lenience. Link now kisses further down, skirting over the hallow of her throat and under her collarbones, finally in a safe enough area that he can leave marks as he wishes, and uses the sharpness of his teeth to nip lightly at her skin, gauging her reaction.

Zelda makes a high keening sound, her hands scrambling upwards to grip at his shoulders for dear life. Link takes this as a good sign and bites harder, soothing over it with his tongue, hallowing his cheeks as he sucks. Zelda seems to be enjoying it immensely, pulling at his shoulders to get him to come closer, gasping out Link’s name.

It’s not enough, Link wants to touch her more, to hear her call out his name more, fueling the heat inside of him. He snakes his hands up her body, fingertips brushing along her hips, along the soft skin covering her delicate ribs, pathing inwards across her sternum and finally up over her breasts.

“Link!” Zelda cries as she pushes his chest more into his grasp, breathing heavily as he passes his thumbs across her nipples. Link grins to himself, giving up his previous mission to mark her skin as much as he could and instead sinking lower so that he can take one of her nipples in his mouth, his other hand still resting over the swell of her breast.

She takes like the lilies floating around in the water around them, the slightest tang of something irrevocably Zelda from where she’s been sweating in the warm night air, flushed from the thermal pool and their activities. As Link swipes his tongue over her nipple, Zelda’s legs clamp around his hips, trying to pull him close, and his cock slides across her sex. This makes the both of them break apart to stare down to where they had met, but Link is quick to recover. As much as he would like to have his mouth on Zelda’s breasts forever, there’s somewhere else he’d like to have his mouth more.

Link sinks lower, kneeling on the oddly soft floor of the thermal pool. When he looks up Zelda is eyeing him curiously, the tilt of her head giving away that she’s trying to figure out what on earth he’s doing.

“Link?” her chest heaves as she struggles for air, raising her eyebrows down at him. “What are you doing? I don’t – come back here where I can kiss y-“ her words die in her throat as Link leans in and kisses over her clit, not pushing past the seam of her sex but showing her what he planned on doing. Her response isn’t what he expects, her hands slide into his golden locks and she pushes as she splutters,

“That’s – LinK! It’s not-“

OK, so maybe Zelda wasn’t as all knowing as Link thought and he wasn’t that horrible to keep her in the dark. Wanting to calm her nerves he pulls back, freeing up his hands so he can sign at her,

“It’s OK, just let me do this. You will be fine.” He uses his thumbs to stroke against her inner thighs, wanting to help calm her nerves and placate her. it seems to work, the tension in Zelda’s body softening before his eyes.

Link maintains eye contact as he leans in again, this time not going straight for his target and instead brushing his lips against her inner thighs, skirting his teeth against her thighs until goosebumps rose in abundance against her milky white skin. Zelda still seems a little unsure as she lets Link continue, fingers tightening in his hair and releasing, her hips moving towards his face in small aborted motions as though she can’t decide whether she wants to allow this or stop him. Link slides his hands more towards her knees, soothing over her skin with the palms of his hands.

Feeling as though Zelda was relaxed, Link uses his hands on her inner knees to push her legs open further, pleased that she opens her legs willingly for him, watching as her sex parts before him. Before he even touches her Link can see how wet Zelda is for him, her inner sex shining with slick and he releases her thighs in favor for sliding the pointer and middle finger of his right hand down Zelda’s sex to collect it on his fingers.

“You’re so wet here,” Link signs with one hand, having to resort to finger spelling, wanting to keep his other free. “I’ve barely touched you, Zelda.”

“D-don’t,” Zelda pants, “It’s embarrassing, Link, I’m-“ she breaks off, not seeming to find the words.

Link takes it as a good sign. Keeping her gaze, Link brings his fingers to his mouth, licking over his own skin to collect her fluids with his tongue. She tastes sweet, and as Link cleans his fingers the redness on Zelda’s cheeks only worsens. Zelda opens her mouth to say something, perhaps telling Link not too, but she just snaps her mouth shut and raises her chin a little, trying to convey that she wasn’t bothered.

Done with what he wanted too, Link keeps eye contact as he places his hands back on her thighs to keep her legs open and leans in again to flick his tongue over her clit.

Zelda’s fingers tighten in his hair, tugging, and her legs threaten to snap close around his head if only Link’s hands weren’t in the way. Link continues, working his tongue over her sensitive bud, enjoying how Zelda arches her back and rolls her hips against his mouth before sinking away again, obviously trying to decide whether she wanted to allow this to keep happening or to put a stop too it.

Instead, she breathily asks,

“Where did you learn how to do this?”

He doesn’t really want to pull away but he does, creating enough space for his hands so that he could sign in response,

“Do you really want to know?” Link asks, “I don’t want to cause you distress.”

Zelda shoots him a look, “I wish to know.” She says.

He kept it as quick as possible just so he can get back to what he was doing, his cock throbbing with his want of being back between Zelda’s legs.

“I had a few nights sharing beds as I moved from town to town,” Link signs, “You pick things up.”

Zelda looks like she’s going to argue, but at least she doesn’t look angry or embarrassed. Link had told her things here and there since they had started travelling again, never giving that much detail but enough, and Zelda had never taken the information badly. They had never been a thing so there was no room for jealousy, instead she just seemed interested to know more about what Link had been doing while they had been apart.

“Now relax,” he signs, “Let this happen.”

Not really waiting for a response, Link leans in and returns to the task ahead with renewed vigor. Every pass of his tongue across Zelda’s clit has her arching further into her, has her relaxing, and before soon she’s rolling her hips into his mouth, bumping his pelvis against his nose. When he looks up to find her again, Zelda’s head is lolled back, her hair slipping off her shoulders to cascade down her back in a golden wave, her neck a long delicate line illuminated by the moonlight.

As Link circles his tongue around her, Link slides his right hand off of her skin and slides it down to where his mouth was. As soon as his digits touch her where she’s wet, Zelda’s head snaps back down towards her, her eyes blown and the redness in her cheeks seeping down onto her neck and chest. Link slowly presses his finger against her, finding her entrance with ease and sliding his pointer finger inwards.

Zelda lets out a shaky moan as Link’s finger sinks into her, body trembling. She takes his finger easily, body open and wanting. Link thrusts his finger inside of her, slowly at first, before picking up the pace when he feels no resistance or Zelda doesn’t tell him to stop. She’s so hot and wet around his finger and Link can only imagine how amazing that was going to feel around his currently neglected cock, he had only been imagining it a couple of months after he had remembered her, remembered how he had felt about her; how he did feel about her.

Link sinks his second finger inside of her as he presses his whole mouth around her clit, sucking at her bud. Zelda’s cries are only getting louder, mixtures of his name and cries, her body shuddering as she struggles to pull air into her lungs. It only fuels his desire further, makes his cock throb harder to the point where Link can’t ignore it anymore and sneaks his only free hand downwards and into the water to wrap his fingers around himself.

His once far too near orgasm had lessened, meaning he was no longer immediately overwhelmed as he wrapped his calloused fingers around himself. Zelda notices, of course she does, raising an eyebrow at him, somehow still managing to look smug while she was currently trembling from the sensations of his tongue on her.

“L-link,” Zelda eventually gasps once he’s thrusting his two fingers into her at a considerable pace, the slick sounds escaping into the summer night air around them. Link was sweating at this point, the heat from their bodies and the heat from the thermal pool making his own cheeks pink, sweat against his own tanned skin on his forehead and his chest. “As much as I am enjoying this, if you keep going at that pace I’m going to- ah!”

Link only pushes her more now that he’s heard her confirm it. He wants to at least give her an orgasm before they focus on him and his needs, she deserves it. Her cry had come just as Link had slid his fingers against a slightly softer spot inside of her, the spot he had been looking for, and so he crooks his fingers in that direction again and is rewarded with Zelda’s hands clenching into his golden locks and pressing her sex so desperately against his face. Link keeps working that spot, tongue sliding over her hardened bud, finger crooking inside of her to press against her inner walls again and again.

Zelda was closer than she had given away. Link had taken his hand away from himself, wanting to focus on Zelda and satiated enough to wait, yet it turns out he doesn’t need too. Zelda moans, arches her body against him, lets out an aborted cry of what sounded like Link’s name and suddenly, right before Link’s eyes, Zelda was cumming around his fingers.

Liquid gushes around his finger, dripping into the pool below them as Zelda shudders, body undulating, hands so tight in his hair Link is sure he’s going to lose some and Zelda’s legs trembling with their effort not to close around Link’s head. Link sits there and works her through it, mouth away from her sex but his fingers still slowly pistoning inside of her. Eventually, as Zelda’s body stills, Link slowly pulls his fingers from her and instead leans in to press a kiss against her inner knee.

“Hylia,” Zelda eventually manages, “Link, I – goodness.”

It’s always good to hear praise, smirking as he sits back on his heels and appreciatingly takes in Zelda’s flush, shaky, post-orgasm hazed form in front of him. This, this is what she looked like after those slightly too long endeavors to the nearest stream or waterfall when they travelled, or when her portable lamp shone low in the very early hours of the morning well past when Link should have been asleep. He had been waiting so long and now it was in front of him.

Zelda finally recovers, managing to sit up properly,

“I underestimated your prowess,” She says and leans in, kissing him softly, “however I think it is your turn now.” Before Link can react Zelda is reaching downwards and wrapping her fingers around him, giving him a soft tug. While he had been solely focused on Zelda his own erection had been ignored, yet now that Zelda was paying attention too him his arousal rears its head again, achingly hard. He looks down to see where they’re connected, her slim fingers around his heated pink flesh, and shakily signs with his hands.

“Zelda, you don’t have too.”

“Nonsense,” she huffs as she slowly climbs down into the water, hand never leaving his cock as they maneuver themselves so that Link was in Zelda’s lap. “You helped me, so now I will help you. I want too. Besides, when I caught you earlier you didn’t exactly get to – uh, finish.” It’s cute how she skirts around the actual words, especially seeing as Link had just made her cum with just his tongue and his fingers.

Link’s unable to say – sign – anything more because Zelda chooses then to lean in and press their lips together, this time hesitantly nipping at Link’s bottom lip and when Link easily opens his mouth to her she pushes her tongue in, trying to get in the rhythm; she’s a fast learner, and Link feels his head swim a little. It’s not what he expected, he was hardly ever dominated by girls, except the Gerudo and some Zora, and when it was men Link often switched.

As much as he was on board for this happening, they needed to switch positions. Slowly, while they kissed, Link snaked one hand over Zelda’s wrist, stopping her from continuing to stroke his cock, his other hand sliding over her hip. They don’t break their kiss as Link turns them on the ledge till he was the one sitting, Zelda now in his lap, and when they settle Link’s cock ends up trapped between Zelda’s thighs, sliding across her sex and instantly driving Link wild.

“It’s alright,” Zelda says, much like Link once had, “I am ready, please-“

Link wants to ask if she’s sure, but if any of the other times he had taken that precaution only to be shut down by Zelda told him anything it was not to bother trying to change her mind. He nods, helping her as she lifts up on her knees before reaching down between them, gripping himself at his base and lining himself up to where she’s wet and ready, pushing the blunt head of his cock against her. Zelda gasps, hands finding his shoulders once more, and slowly starts bearing down on him.

For a second, there’s resistance, before Link shifts the angle a little and he feels himself beginning to push in. Zelda’s eyes are on him the whole time, the way her eyebrows are pushed in being the only way Link can tell she’s trying to concentrate, as his head slowly sinks in. it’s obvious he’s a little thicker than what she had thought, as it takes a little more effort before the head of his cock finally pushes in and the rest is an easy slide downwards until Zelda’s hips are meeting hers.

“Oh,” Zelda breathes, “Oh, Link.” She’s a little stuff, trying to relax around the feeling of having something inside her. Link stays as still as possible as he can for now, but the tightness, the heat, is addicting and he can’t help the small twitches of his hips and the way he could feel himself throbbing against her walls.

Finally, Zelda lets out the breath she had been holding and smiles serenely at him. At this angle, the moon was directly behind her, creating a halo of light around her golden hair, shining against her porcelain skin and creating shadows that followed the gentle lines of her body, the slope of her delicate shoulders, the swell of her breasts.

Link leaves it to Zelda to move first, more in awe than anything of the woman in front of him. She starts slowly, rocking her hips before raising up a little and dropping herself down, her nails digging into his shoulders. To help her Link grips at her waist, using her strength to raise her up and then sink down, adding the extra pressure of his own thrust to meet her half-way. Link leans in to capture the swollen bud of her nipple in his mouth, gently sliding his tongue against it, getting her more comfortable and hearing her let out a little pleased hum.

“Link.” She sighs as she picks up the pace, raising and falling with more surety, getting more confident and comfortable with him inside of her. Link meets her easily the whole time, never rushing, but soon the water around them was rushing and breaking over the low rocks outlining the pool all from the pace Zelda had set. Link grips at her even tighter as Zelda’s sex clenches around him, pulling him deep, making his body temperature rise. Despite not touching himself while he had been focusing on Zelda, he knew this wasn’t going to last as long as he’d like.

He bites at her, gently, right over the swell of her breast, pulling away from her nipple to instead leave marks in beautiful purples and blacks on her skin. The sight of them does something to him, the darkness against her skin, or perhaps because they marked Zelda as his – even just for now. Being selfish, for once, Link rocks into her faster, precautious at the snapping of his hips into her pliant body to gauge her reaction and when Zelda moans and arches into him further, Link keeps going.

Zelda is everywhere around him, the touch of her body against him, the smell of lily and jasmine, the sight of her in front of him, the sound of her gentle little huffs of breath mixed with his name. Link drinks her in eagerly as he thrusts into her, as she eagerly rolls her hips to meet him just as hard. Just as he’s leaning back to admire her Zelda opens her eyes, finding him, and through her lust blown gaze Link feels heat radiating between them.

“Beautiful,” he signs between them, “You’re beautiful Zelda. You feel so good.” His hands find her breasts now, taking up what Link had been doing with his mouth, pinching at her nipples before sliding over them with his thumbs. Zelda clenches around him in response and Link groans too, all from this throat, low and feral. They meet in the middle, lips clashing together, and manage to kiss before Zelda is unable too anymore and instead pants against his mouth, Link missing and kissing her on the chin as he palms at her breasts.

Zelda lets out a low hum, breathily huffing against his mouth, “You feel so good too, Link. You fit so perfectly inside of me.” It’s the closest Link ever thought he’d hear to dirty talk from Zelda and it sets him alight, makes a tightness begin to form in his abdomen alongside the quickly growing fire.

“Zelda,” he pulls away from her to sign, even though she can’t see, “Oh- Hylia.”

Link presses into her harder, fucking her as his hands splay across her ribcage. It’s, good, it’s so good, and Zelda is making all these pretty little sounds that go right to his cock, making it twitch inside her. There’s a beat in which their hips don’t meet properly, Link out of sync as it gets harder and harder to think, and suddenly Zelda was lighting up in front of him. Her whole body goes stiff, even just for a second, and she desperately arches into him so much so that his teeth nick the hallow of her throat.

“Oh, Link, you- there!”

He had found that spot inside of her again. Link holds nothing back as he pushes into her, and as Link sinks back down from her stiffened state she ends up with one hand behind her on his knee, fingers clenching into his tanned skin, as the other finds his chest for stability. Link gives up his grip on her ribcage for her hips again, holding her still as he instead pushes inside of her, every thrust punctuated by a loud cry ripped from Zelda’s lips.

If Link could, he’s sure he’d be yelling her name too. Instead his groans, his grunts, fill the space missing between Zelda’s moans and they intertwine, mixing together. Link feels like he’s burning up, gasping for air as he works hard to fuck into Zelda’s body, his biceps tense and the veins in his forearms visible against his skin. It’s far too hard to stay completely in sync, the coil in his stomach growing tighter, and Link knew that he wouldn’t last much longer.

Zelda’s hand slides up from his pectorals, resting in the hallow of his throat. She’s not choking him, not even close to it, but the firm press of her hand so near her windpipe makes his pulse jump. Zelda notices, of course, meeting his eyes to cock an eyebrow but then Link gives a particularly hard thrust and she lolls her head back and tips her chin to the sky like she was in prayer, eyelids closed, and her eyebrows arched. Her whole body stretched up in front of him so that Zelda’s breasts were right at eye level, but with Zelda’s hand against his throat it was impossible to move to capture them.

The sight alone has him faltering. The heat in his veins roar, burning in up from the inside like the lava in death mountain, the coil in his stomach so close to breaking. Oh Hylia, he was so close. With reckless abandon he thrusts into her, no longer in his right mind to worry about pace or meeting her hips, guided only by his pleasure and her own very obvious pleasure. Link tips his head back and it bangs against the stones, the pressure of Zelda’s hand becoming firmer, and lets wordlessly shouts Zelda’s name into the heavens as the lava in his veins erupts and the coil snaps and he races into his orgasm.

His entire body goes stiff a second before, then crashing inwards. He shudders as he paints Zelda’s insides white, shooting inside of her again and again as he continues to thrust into her through is orgasm. Link had snapped his eyes open as he cum, chin tilted towards the sky, and he stared unblinking into the nights sky, eyes unfocused and his mind miles away. He’s barely conscious of his surroundings even as Link starts to sink back down to earth, his senses slowly coming back to him.

It’s then when he notices the weight against him. Link blinks and slowly lowers his chin, finding Zelda lying against him with her head on his chest, the rise and fall of her chest meeting his as they both struggle for air. He had missed it as he cum, but it was obvious with the way Zelda was trembling and shaking against him, twitching as he was every time Link’s cock shifted inside of hm, that she had cum a second time. Link lets them lie there until both of their breathing was back under control, until Link was strong enough to move before he taps at Zelda’s back in a silent plea for her to get up.

Zelda complains, loudly, but does it anyway. When she’s a far enough distance that Link isn’t cross eyed trying to look at her, she grins and him and leans in for a kiss. It’s different than before, soft, gentle, an affirmation that everything was alright after what they had just done. Wordlessly they both work to get Link out of her, Zelda rising up on her knees so that Link’s cock slips right out of her. Link’s still sensitive enough even the friction of Zelda’s sex as he pulls out makes him wince, and as he’s watching Zelda’s face he sees her do the same before both relax once they weren’t connected and Zelda was free to collapse back against him.

“Hylia,” Zelda sighs against him, pressing a kiss to his pectorals. “I had waited so long for this, I didn’t think I could possible last much longer.”

She’s against his chest, so Link uses his free hand on the side she’s facing to finger spell, “Waiting for this?” he asks.

Zelda hums, the vibrations reverberating against his chest. “Of course. Were my advances not obvious? I had hoped once you remembered me things would move a little faster, but I am glad we got there eventually.”

Link is at a loss of words, mind desperately trying to keep up with what Zelda was telling him. She had been waiting for him? waiting for this? Was it possible that after so long, it wasn’t just Link who had been silently watching the princess from afar, getting more and more frustrated from every little thing that Zelda did; but Zelda had been in the same position? Waiting for Link to notice her and to claim her.

Finally, he fingerspells with his heart thudding in his chest, “Would you be mine, then?”

Zelda sits up so quickly she hits his chin with her head, but neither of them care. Both move to kiss each other tenderly, both grinning against each-others lips. “I’ve been waiting for this. Yes, my protector, my knight, I will be yours.”

The moon is beginning to sink in the Western sky by the time Zelda and Link emerge from the thermal pool, after sharing a multitude of kisses. They manage to keep their hands off of each other long enough to get dry, well, dry enough to not soak the beds, and pull on at least half of their clothing; Zelda already only had her nightdress, but Link forgoes his tunic and trousers to only pull on his underwear and the thin cotton undershirt he wore underneath.

Link’s extra clothing ends up in a pile at the end of Zelda’s tent. The two curl up together on Zelda’s bedroll, Link on his back with Zelda’s head on his chest, her leg over his and her knee touching the bedroll underneath. Their combined body heat is enough for the summers air, the sleeping bag too hot, and soon the two pass out, exhausted from the days travel and everything that happened since then; and, in the morning once the sky had nearly reached it’s peak in the perfectly clear blue sky, Link is the first to wake. He admires her peaceful face, her long eyelashes brushing against her cheek bones, her pink lips parted slightly, and decides to let her sleep. They had a long day, a long life, ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you'd like. I really appreciate you clicking on this fic ! 
> 
> My tumblr is: 2kitsuneao3 if any of you would like to follow me there. I mostly post updates for stories, but I'm always willing to chat if anyone would like too.


End file.
